The present invention relates to a device for both holding a pressurized container, such as a spray can, and for actuating the valve of the container to dispense its pressurized contents. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in such devices, whereby these devices can remain attached to a spray can with much reduced risk of an inadvertent actuation of the valve.
Spray can holding and actuation devices are well known in the art, as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,877,934--Wallace; 3,172,582--Belpedio; 3,189,232--Joffe; and 4,089,440--Lee. Further examples of such actuation devices are disclosed in the following British patent specifications; 1,163,978; 1,343,881; 1,487,719; 2,001,706 (published application); and 2,038,952 (published application).
Of the prior art spray can actuation devices, one of the more popular types has the general configuration of a pistol, as particularly exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,954--Brody; 4,805,812--Brody; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,474--Hutchinson et al. These pistol-shaped devices typically include a body that has a pistol-grip handle, and means on the front of the body for removable attachment to the top of a spray can, of the type having a push-button valve. The body carries a valve actuation member that is operably linked or connected to a trigger, the latter being situated with respect to the handle in a manner similar to the trigger of a pistol. The linkage between the actuation member and the trigger is such that when the trigger is squeezed or depressed, the actuation member is brought into operable engagement with the push-button valve, thereby actuating the valve to dispense the contents of the container.
The devices disclosed in the Brody patents add to this basic structure a mechanism for disabling or locking the push-button actuation mechanism. This locking mechanism comprises a locking plate having a portion pivotally connected to the body of the device adjacent to the attachment means, the plate having a notch dimensioned to receive the valve actuation member. The plate is pivotable between a first position in which it is out of the path of travel between the valve actuation member and the push-button valve, and a second position wherein the valve actuation member is received in the notch so as to be restrained from moving into engagement with the valve.
A further improvement was disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,954--Brody. A spray can actuation device in accordance with this patent includes a can retention lip or rim is configured for easier and more positive engagement with the channel surrounding the push-button valve on a spray can. More specifically, the lip or rim is configured with relatively thick front and back portions, connected by side wall portions having reduced-thickness flexure points, so as to be resiliently flexible. The front portion is provided with a pin-and-socket arrangement that gives increased rigidity to the front portion, so that when the rim is inserted into the can channel, front portion first, the front portion substantially maintains its shape and integrity while the side portions flex at the flexure points to allow the back portion to be inserted into the channel. By maintaining the rigidity of the front portion, while increasing the flexibility of the side wall portions, a more positive and secure locking engagement between the rim and the channel is achieved.
While the prior art spray can devices have added greatly to the convenience and safety of using spray cans, their widespread use has revealed the desirability of further improvements and refinements. For example, while devices constructed in accordance with the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,812 and 5,086,954 have achieved great commercial success, it is felt that further improvements would enhance their appeal and utility to the user.
One such improvement would be to provide greater flexibility in the side wall portions of the rim, thereby to facilitate the installation of the rim into the can channel. The natural inclination in this regard would be to minimize the thickness of the hinge sections of the side wall portions of the rim. There is a limit, however, to how thin these side wall portions can be made without seriously degrading their structural integrity and durability, leading to premature breakage. A further limit on the thinness of these sections is imposed by the plastic flow considerations in the injection molding process used to make these devices.
Thus, there has been a heretofore unresolved need to provide greater flexibility in the rim without seriously degrading its structural integrity or durability, and to provide such increased flexibility in a manner that can be easily accomplished with conventional injection molding techniques.